


Sentimentos secretos

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Masturbation, Minor Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Saimota Week 2020, Secret Crush, Surprise Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Shuichi tinha certeza de que ter a jaqueta de Kaito por uma noite não era seguro para si.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Sentimentos secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu realmente apareci aqui mais cedo do que o planejado hsjsjama  
> Mas, um amigo me lembrou que estamos iniciando a #Saimotaweek!  
> E eu realmente não posso pular fora do barco dessa vez. Eu tive muitos problemas hoje, mas, eu pesquisei e está tudo bem agora.
> 
> Peço que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, pois não costumo escrever esse gênero, mas, me esforçarei mais!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> (Fanfic postada na data estimulada, mas em outra plataforma.)
> 
> [Dia 1 - Jaqueta]

Encarei Kaito, ele estava terminando de escrever algo em seu caderno, talvez nem tenha notado meu olhar sobre si.

Uma coisa que eu admiro em Kaito é sua maneira de focar nas coisas, não é como a minha, ou como a de Kaede, ela é única e tem seu próprio charme.

Ele morde os lábios, e depois coloca a língua para fora. Então ele coça a cabeça e dá um sorriso, voltando a escrever. Algumas vezes ele aperta os olhos, mesmo que enxergue perfeitamente bem.

Ele sempre foi assim, eu até esqueci de quando comecei a notar essas coisas pequenas. Eu acho que foi depois de aceitar que estava apaixonado por ele.

Talvez tenha sido antes de eu estar consciente desses sentimentos, mas, eu não saberia dizer.

— Shuichi! — ele se virou, me surpreendendo. Apenas torço para que ele não tenha notado que estava o observando. — O que acha disso ?

— Disso o quê ? — ele me puxou para mais perto, e senti que iria explodir. Pude sentir sua mão apertando meu ombro. Era forte. Corei mais com o pensamento que venho a minha mente logo em seguida.

— Eu estava pensando em cantar essa música para Maki roll no aniversário dela. — ele sorriu, animado. — Está se aproximando, e ela disse que nunca pode ter uma festa, queria poder deixa-la feliz!

— D-Deixe-me ver... — peguei o caderno, tentando afastar qualquer outro pensamento de minha mente. Era um pouco difícil, visto que eu podia sentir a respiração de Momota próxima a meu ouvido. Respirei fundo e comecei a ler. Tinham várias palavras borradas, e algumas palavras com acentos faltando. — Acho que essa palavra não se encaixa aqui.

— Uh ?Não ? — eu assenti e passei a mão sobre ela.

— Se você for a cantar, não irá rimar e vai soar esquisito. Se você usar aniversariante, no lugar de pessoa especial, acho que se saira melhor. E tente colocar acentos nas palavras.

— Uhm, entendi! — ele sorriu. — Obrigado, Shuichi!

— Não fiz nada demais. — o devolvi seu caderno, e ele quase votou a focar em sua música, mas parou e me encarou por alguns segundos. — O-O que foi ?

— Você não está com frio, Shuichi ?

— Ahn ?Por que eu estaria... — olhei para baixo, e vestia apenas uma camisa social branca. Bem, de fato, sai da escola e me encontrei direto com Kaito, não tive tempo de vestir algo apropriado, e eu havia deixado minha jaqueta na escola.

Não era como se eu estivesse sentindo frio, foquei tanto em Kaito que sequer pensei na temperatura.

Mas de fato, minhas mãos estavam geladas.

— Ah, Shuichi...Você é muito desatento. — ele tirou sua própria jaqueta, e eu arregalei os olhos.

— E-Ei, Kaito, o que está fazendo ?! — estendi as mãos em sua direção, mas ele me ignorou, colocando sua jaqueta sobre meus ombros. — E-Ei!

— Você pode pegar um resfriado. — ele me olhou de uma forma séria.

— Você está de regata!

— E de camisa social. Além disso, eu sou forte, não fico doente facilmente! — ele sorriu, apontando para si mesmo. — Afinal, sou o grande luminar das estrelas, Kaito Momota!

— Pfft...Você não tem jeito... — eu ri baixo, e ele soltou um "não", voltando a focar em sua música. Vestir a jaqueta de Kaito, eu não imaginei que poderia fazer isso essa noite.

Na verdade, não pensei que faria isso nunca em minha vida.

Eu me encolhi, e apertei a jaqueta. Talvez eu devesse a devolver, seria perigoso se eu a vestisse por muito tempo.

— Kaito, uh, sabe, acho melhor...

— Ir para casa ?Bem, está tarde. — ele fechou o caderno e se levantou, esticando a mão para mim. Peguei-a e me levantei também.

— Não era bem isso, mas...Tudo bem. — sorri sem jeito. Acabou que Kaito me levou até meu apartamento. — Olha, pegue sua jaqueta. — comecei a tirar a mesma, mas, ele me parou. — Huh ?

— Fique com ela por hoje. Você pode lavar pra mim. — ele deu um grande sorriso.

— Uhm...Certo... — abaixei a cabeça.

— Eu vou ir agora, até mais, Shuichi! — ele bagunçou meu cabelo e se afastou, acenando. Acenei de volta e entrei em casa, tirando meus sapatos.

Precisava de um banho.

E foi exatamente isso que fiz em seguida. Após sair, secando meu cabelo, notei a jaqueta de Kaito que havia jogado em minha cama.

Coloquei a toalha sobre a cadeira e me deitei, passando a mão pela jaqueta lentamente.

O cheiro de Momota estava impregnado por todo o tecido. Cheiro de pêssego.

Ah, aquilo era perigoso.

Vesti a peça, aproveitando que estava sem camisa, a sentindo roçar pela minha pele. Estava gelada, o que me fez estremecer.

Desci minha mão, a colocando lentamente, tirando a toalha que estava amarrada em meu quadril e a empurrando para fora da cama.

Acaraciei meu membro com gentileza, eu imagino que Kaito seria gentil comigo, imagino que ele iria olhar meu corpo inteiro, e, beijar meu rosto.

"Shuichi, você é tão lindo..."

Sim, ele diria isso. E então ele apertaria mais.

— Ugh... — mordi meus lábios, enrolando meus dedos dos pés no lençol.

Sua jaqueta, a roupa que ele vestia mais cedo, seu aroma e o sorriso brilhante que estava preso em minha mente.

Empurrei meu membro até minha barriga, gemendo baixo.

Talvez ele pudesse juntar o dele com o meu se estivesse aqui.

— K-Kaito... — murmurei, como se houvesse contado um pequeno segredo. — Kaito...

Apertei meu rosto contra sua jaqueta, e fechei os olhos, imaginando como sua mão andaria pelo meu corpo.

Senti-o pulsar, e imaginei o quanto o de Kaito pulsaria em minhas mãos se pudesse tê-lo também.

Ofeguei, colocando um dedo sobre a cabeça de meu pau. Sei que Kaito iria coloca-lo lá, sei que ele iria bater um pouco e sorrir dizendo que eu sou apressado.

Na verdade, não sei, mas gostaria que o fizesse.

Então, fiz exatamente isso.

— A-Agh, Kaito! — mais uma vez. E mais uma, até sentir aquele líquido pegajoso sair, e suspirar em alívio. Não tive que ir até o fim dessa vez. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Kaito se fizesse isso em cima de sua jaqueta.

Ainda sim, acabei a sujando. Eu só espero que não manche-a, pois isso seria difícil de explicar.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro de meu quarto. Precisava me limpar novamente.

Kaito estava na porta do quarto de Saihara, estático. Seu rosto estava pegando fogo, ele sentia um incômodo em suas calças e não fazia idéia de como agir.

Ele havia entrado com a chave reserva, pois pensou que o moreno estava no banho, ou dormindo.

Talvez ter voltado buscar as chaves em sua jaqueta tenha sido uma péssima idéia.


End file.
